Zanjioh
Zanjioh is a salamander Shocker kaijin and an antagonist in Kamen Rider. He was voiced by the late Mahito Tsujimura in the first film, and Tomiya Seki in the second film. History Kamen Rider Zanjioh spearheaded a Shocker operation to capture an artificial gravity device. Zanjioh kidnapped the lead researcher's daughter and attempted to steal a teddy bear which contained the blueprints of the device. He was eventually destroyed by a combined Rider Double Kick delivered by Kamen Rider #1 and Kamen Rider #2. Zanjioh was later among the monsters revived by a sacrificial ritual performed by Ambassador Hell. However, Zanjioh was defeated again by Kamen Rider #1 and was destroyed by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Crash. Kamen Rider Vs. Ambassador Hell A resurrected Zanjioh led a group of revived kaijin to attack Kamen Rider #1 and Kazuya Taki. In the course of the battle, Zanjioh revealed that they were just a distraction while Shocker prepared their giant laser weapon, causing Hongo to leave to stop the superweapon. Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 Zanjioh appeared as one of the kaijin assembled to be part of Super Shocker. In the final battle, Zanjioh was part of the Super Shocker army led by Doras that fought a gathering of the Kamen Riders. He was destroyed by Kamen Rider Ryuki with his Dragon Rider Kick. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders In the altered timeline caused by Ankh leaving a Core Medal in the past, where Shocker defeated the Double Riders and conquered the world with their kaijin Shocker Greeed, Zanjioh was one of the many monsters who served Shocker's global regime. It appeared in human form as a member of the Shocker Police. Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Space Sheriffs: Super Hero Taisen Z Zanjioh was one of the kaijin revived as members of Space Shocker. He was part of a force led by Space Ikadevil sent to retrieve Psycholon. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Zanjioh was one of the undead kaijin revived as members of the underground Badan Empire. When the Badan Empire executed its scheme to raise the underworld, the Kamen Riders all gathered together to fight it. In the ensuing battle, Zanjioh was destroyed along with a squad of Combat-Roids by Kamen Rider ZX with his ZX Kick. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 After Shocker rewrote history with their History-Modifying Machine so that they reigned supreme over the world and the Double Riders were killed by Kamen Rider 3, Zanjioh was one of the kaijin who served Shocker in this alternate timeline, appearing in human form as a Shocker officer. He is later destroyed by Kamen Rider 3's Tri-Cyclone Machine Guns. Spring Vacation Combining Hero Festival Zanjioh was a member of the Shocker remnants that emerged in 2016 and attempted to execute a scheme to revive Ambassador Hell. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Homicidal Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Jingoists Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Metal Hero Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Totalitarians Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Minion Category:Mutated Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lawful Evil